Judge v Jury
by TheoneandonlyHadesdaughter
Summary: when Itachi get put on trial for the murder of his younger brother (?), he has to figure out a way to prove his innocence. Cue the akatsuki wearing party hats and yelling "OOH, BURN!" at the tops of their voices. This could be a long week...
1. Keeping calm so far

"So... do we all agree on this verdict?" the judge asked.

The Jury nodded. The Judge brought the hammer down on the plate hard with a loud Bang! Itachi winced, and almost fell into the girl next to him. She grinned.

"Can i help you at all?" She asked, then held out her hand for Itachi to shake. "I'm Rachel Dare. Nice to meet you."

Itachi wasn't sure what to think about her. She had long red hair, and paint splattered clothing. She kept fiddling with something in her pocket, which looked like the dog earred edge of a photograph. She caught sight of Itachi looking, and a blush crept over her face.

"Hi." He attempted. Rachel smiled awkwardly.

"I'm meeting my... err... friend Percy here. Why are you here?" She asked, as she fanned herself with a miniature, but ornate, hand held fan.

"I'm being charged with murdering my little brother. But, i mean, he's still alive. And, if i couldn't massacre him like i did to the rest of my clan, why would i now?" He shrugged.

"Dude, some people are so messed up." Rachel clipped a strand of hair behind her ear. There was golden glitter on her neck.

"Yup. I know." Itachi held his phone up, and looked for reception. He was greeted with the wonderful sights of 4g and five bars. He rubbed his screen on his akatsuki uniform to clean it. The girl Rachel looked at him.

"Why do you wear that... cloak... thing?" She got up the courage to ask. Itachi created a crow doppelganger, and stood beside himself.

"I have to go now." He strode down the corridor towards the sounds of the Akatsuki's chatter and the Judge and Jury's whispered gasps as they saw his case. They were new to Konoha. He couldn't blame them for gasping at his records... and friends.

He meant, take Kisame. Little freak, really. He just hoped they wouldn't hold a few freaks against him. He stepped into the light, and felt it burn his face, as everyone hushed. He shivered, and prepared to take the worst.


	2. Starting to panic

The bright light glared at Itachi's eyes, and the room hushed. Itachi spotted the Akatsuki wearing party hats (WHY?), and screeching.

"Uchiha Itachi?" The Judge thundered. Itachi nodded and grinned at him. He was... (taking off a wig and mask...) Anko?!

"Anko? Long time no see! You taught my little brother, didn't you?! Wasn't his only goal to kill me?!" Itachi kept talking all the time. Anko silenced him with a hand.

"Indeed, Uchiha. It was. I am here to trial _you_ though, so enough for the moment."

"Jeez, Anko. Some friend you are, you skinny/greedy pig." Itachi insulted her again. She grinned, and fiddled with her antique hammer. She tapped it on the plate thing as the Jury spoke, and Itachi scanned them for faces he recognized. He recognized Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto (?), Aburame Shino and Tobi. Wait... what? Tobi? Why?

"Tobi..." Itachi asked in disbelief. Tobi grinned. He was in his normal non-killing-the-world orange mask that tasted like lollipops.

"Itachi, hola!" He grinned.

The Rachel girl slipped into the audience with a boy with long(ish) black hair, and sea green eyes. He was grinning, and seemed hyper. "Itachi!"

Anko clicked her fingers for his attention. "Sorry, Anko."

She smiled, but it soon evaporated, and she became serious and businesslike. "Right, Itachi. Why are you being supposed to have killed little Uchiha Sasuke? Your only living family?" She grilled him.

"I dunno. I bet you he's hiding in a cave to make a girl he hates... what is it... Sakura? really worried." Itachi smiled at the memory.

"And where were you on the seventh of june?" Anko tried to trip him up.

"Anko... It's the seventh today. Idiot." Itachi stood in a more comfortable position.

"Good. Ok, down to business. Where were you on the twelfth of February, the day your brother was supposedly killed?" She leant forward in her chair.

"The twelfth? I was at the hideout. Ask any Akatsuki." Sasori and Deidara nodded in the audience, their paarty hats bobbing. Deidara's was pink. Sasori's was the same colour as the Rachel's friend's eyes were. A lovely sea green.

Anko smiled harsly. "Why don't i believe you?..."


	3. Ok, sparks are flying

"Oh, so it's my fault, is it?" Itachi put his hands on his hips and glared at Anko. She smiled back at him.

"Of course it is, Itachi. You killed your little brother, so yeah, you _stupid _Akatsuki."

Sasori stood up, and Deidara pulled him into his chair again. Sasori punched him in the face, and continued to glare at everyone.

"If i did kill him, _which i didn't, _what could you guys do about it, huh?" Itachi challenged Anko with a sneer. The woman opened her mouth to reply sarcastically, but the twin doors flew open with a huge _crash boom._

Sasuke stood in the doorway.

He walked casually down the aisle, and smiled at Itachi. Itachi glared at his little brother, and snapped at him.

"You're a _little_ bit late, Sas, you _idiot!_" Sasuke bit back a retort, and smiled again at the older Uchiha boy.

"Why did you drag my ass here then, idiot. I have an important meeting with someone called _Master Kakashi_. He needs to teach me how to beat the shit out of you, brother." He smirked.

"Shut up and go play with Sakura. Go do your hair like all the other little Kunoichi, Bitch." Itachi turned to a gobsmacked Anko. "This is why i may want to kill him at times, but, as you can see still he lives on. Can i go now, Anko?"

Anko turned to the jury, who nodded. She turned uneasily back to Itachi. "You're free to go, i suppose... Itachi."

Itachi smiled and walked off. Anko turned to her courtroom. "Case dismissed."

The Rachel girl and her handsome friend ran out after him, yelling, "Itachi!"

Once outside, Itachi turned around. "Rachel Dare? Who's your friend?" The guy flicked his black hair away from his eyes, and smiled. His hoodie looked like rolling waves.

"Hi! I'm Perseus. Well... Percy. And you are...?" He shook Itachi's hand.

"I'm Itachi." Sasuke tumbled out of the room behind them all, shaking hands off him as he did so.

"What the hell was all that about?" He demanded. Percy stepped forward and they could practically hear the sparks hitting the walls and burning.

"Percy, leave it. He's not... exactly harmless. Very dangerous, in fact." Itachi grimaced.

"Takes one to know one..."


End file.
